1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, more particularly, to a portable electronic device using magnetic induction to actuate the operation system of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, slide structures are widely used in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other portable electronic devices. A slide-type portable electronic device generally has a main body and a sliding cover. When the sliding cover slides along the main body to different locations, the portable electronic device can be respectively switched to corresponding operation modes.
Generally, most portable electronic devices change to different operation modes previously associated with the movements of the cover by magnetic induction. A magnetic sensing device and a magnetic device are respectively disposed in the main body and the cover. When the cover moves along the main body, the magnetic sensing device and the magnetic device have a relative displacement, then the magnetic sensing device can generate a command signal, so that the portable electronic devices can invoke different operation modes. However, despite the additional magnetic device being small they still increase the size and weight of the portable electronic device, which does not match the development trend of miniaturization and increase costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.